


four seasons

by chanyous_height_difference



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, M/M, but the rest is just cute stuff, honestly this is mostly fluff, mainly because i needed to get my feels about them out there, seungwoo and jinhyuk are both so soft in this, there's the tiniest bit of angst in the fall part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyous_height_difference/pseuds/chanyous_height_difference
Summary: The first time they meet, it’s spring.or: Seungwoo needs four seasons to make Jinhyuk his.
Relationships: Cho Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok (background), Han Seungwoo/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	four seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first work on AO3. I'm honestly so nervous about posting this, but here we go I guess. I really have nothing much to say, aside from that this whole thing was inspired by Cursed Roommates by wjmoon because it gave me the idea for this pairing.
> 
> Also, English is not my first language, so if someone finds any mistakes, don't be afraid to point them out so I can fix them.
> 
> And a little warning: There's a short mention of an attempted sexual assault in this. It's nothing too extreme and not really detailed, but if you want to skip it: It's in the fall part, starting with '“No, please…' and ending with 'the guy’s strenght.'.
> 
> So with all that out of the way: Have a great day/night and I hope you enjoy ♡

**spring**

The first time they meet, it’s spring.

Wooseok and Seungyoun have been dating for around a month now and decided to finally introduce their best friends to each other. They’re supposed to meet in a park before walking to a small restaurant in the neighbourhood and getting dinner. But Wooseok and his friend are already twenty minutes late.

“If they aren’t here in five minutes, I’m going back home.” Seungwoo complains, staring pointedly at his watch. When he looks up again, he can see Seungyoun rolling his eyes before his face lights up and he points over Seungwoo’s shoulder.

“There they are.” He says to the older and then he’s sprinting off into the direction of his boyfriend. Seungwoo sighs and turns around. The first thing he notices is Wooseok who’s able to flash Seungwoo a small smile before Seungyoun almost crashes into him and he’s busy trying to hold both of them upright. Then, his gaze wanders to Wooseok’s right, and for a moment, he forgets how to breathe. Next to Wooseok stands the most beautiful person Seungwoo has ever laid eyes on.

The boy’s dark hair is messy from the breeze that blows through the park, he’s wearing an oversized jacket which hides his hands, and he’s _smiling_. Seungwoo would be lying if he said that it isn’t the prettiest smile he’s ever seen.

He’s pulled out of his trance when Seungyoun drops a hand on his shoulder. His best friend is standing next to him again, a bright, happy smile on his face, and only now does Seungwoo realize that the beautiful boy has to be Wooseok’s friend. His assumption is proved right when Seungyoun starts to speak.

“Jinhyuk, this is Seungwoo, my best friend.” Then, he gestures to the pretty boy. “Seungwoo, that’s Jinhyuk, Wooseok’s best friend.” Said boy gives Seungwoo a small bow and a little wave, all while having a shy, sweet smile on his face. Seungwoo can feel himself melting.

He reciprocates the greeting, and then they’re on their way to the restaurant. Seungyoun and Wooseok are walking in front of him, fingers intertwined, and Seungwoo can see the lovesick look in their eyes every time one of them turns to the other.

“It’s disgusting, isn’t it?” Jinhyuk’s comment makes Seungwoo snort, and when he turns to the other, there’s a playful glint in his eyes. Seungwoo thinks that it’s more attractive than it should be.

“A little bit. But I’m also glad they’re together. They make each other happy.” He answers, a content smile on his lips. He still remembers the time six months ago, when Seungyoun was crying in his bed after he found his ex cheating on him. Seeing his best friend smile again is something he’s thankful for.

“That’s true. And it’s great to see Wooseok so happy, even if I want to throw up sometimes when I look at them.” Jinhyuk’s full on grinning now, and Seungwoo can’t stop the loud laughter that’s falling from his lips.

“I think I’m going to like you.”

**summer**

When Seungwoo realizes that he’s in love, it’s summer.

After their first meeting, he and Jinhyuk became really good friends. So good that the younger doesn’t have a problem with calling Seungwoo at 1am on a Saturday.

“You better have a very good reason for waking me up.” He grumbles into the speaker. He can hear Jinhyuk laugh at the other end of the line, and as much as he loves his friend, right now, Seungwoo wants to punch him.

“I wanted ice cream.” Scratch that, Seungwoo wants to kill him. The exasperated sigh he lets out makes Jinhyuk laugh even harder.

“You wanted ice cream? At one in the morning? And I’m supposed to…?”

“Come with me, of course!” Jinhyuk sounds more than excited when he answers, and Seungwoo lets his head sink back into his pillow. He’s silent for a moment, thinking, and then he sighs again, stands up, and walks over to his closet.

“Where are you?” He asks while looking for a pair of shorts and a light jacket.

“In front of your building.” He should be surprised, but honestly, he isn’t. If Jinhyuk wants something, he’s going to get it, and Seungwoo bets that his friend was ready to wake the whole neighbourhood just to get him out of bed.

“Alright. I’ll be there in a minute.” With that, he hangs up, pulls his shorts over his boxers and his jacket over his shirt, puts his keys, his wallet and his phone into his pockets, and leaves the apartment.

Like he said, Jinhyuk is waiting at the front door, leaning against the wall and looking up when Seungwoo arrives. His smile instantly brightens, and Seungwoo feels warmth bloom in his chest. Since the day they met, he loved Jinhyuk’s smile, and what he loves even more is being the reason behind it. He wants to smile back but remembers that he has to keep up the facade of the enervated friend, so he just rolls his eyes at Jinhyuk.

“Where are we going?”

“To the convenience store down the street.” With that, Jinhyuk pushes himself of the wall and starts walking, already knowing that Seungwoo is going to follow. Seungwoo sighs for what feels like the twentieth time (this boy is going to cost him his last nerve), and runs after the younger.

They walk through Seungwoo’s neighbourhood, talking about everything and nothing, until they have to wait at a traffic light. And this is the moment realisation hits Seungwoo.

They’re standing on the sidewalk, waiting for the light to change to green, still talking. Jinhyuk turns to him and his eyes are reflecting the city lights, making them sparkle. His hair is tousled, and he’s laughing without a care in the world while he tells Seungwoo the dumb story of something he witnessed some days ago.

It’s in this moment that Seungwoo realizes that he’s in love with Jinhyuk. Maybe he was since he first met him. The idea should scare him, but it doesn’t. With Jinhyuk, everything feels easy, and falling in love with him is no different. So he just accepts that his heart is suddenly beating faster, smiles back at Jinhyuk, and goes to buy ice cream.

**fall**

When Seungwoo punches someone for the first time, it’s fall.

The four of them decided to celebrate Wooseok’s birthday by visiting the club where Wooseok and Seungyoun met for the first time. It’s already been around three hours since they arrived and the clock nears midnight when Seungwoo decides to get some air. They all split up some time ago, and he doesn’t think that one of the others is going to look for him in the next minutes, but he sends a message to the groupchat anyways.

Despite the time, the entrance area of the club is still packed, and he walks a few steps, leaving the bustling people behind. But it isn’t long before he stops again. The sidewalk is deserted, and there are only a few cars passing by, so he hears the rustling coming out of the alley in front of him without any problems. At first, he thinks it’s just a couple that wanted some privacy, but then he hears a voice.

“No, please… please don’t...” It’s soft and quiet, almost inaudible, but Seungwoo can still hear the fear and desperation in it. There’s some more rustling, followed by a low whimper, and now he’s definitely sure that he has to do something. He rounds the corner to the alley, and what he sees next makes his blood boil.

There’s Jinhyuk, pinned against the wall by a young, muscular man. He’s struggling against the grip said man has on his wrists while trying to avoid the man’s other hand that’s roaming underneath his shirt, getting closer and closer to his thigh. But it’s obvious that he doesn’t stand a chance against the guy’s strenght.

Before he can think about it, Seungwoo is surging forward, and when the man looks up, Seungwoo punches him straight into the face. It’s the first time he really hit someone, the first time he really wanted to _hurt_ someone. But in this moment, all he can think about is Jinhyuk and the fear he heard in his voice. Jinhyuk, the boy he’s in love with, who deserves everything good in this world. And definitely not this.

His punch makes the man lose balance and he hits the opposite wall, loud curses spilling from his lips. When he stands upright again, there’s blood on his lip and a red mark on his cheek, likely to form a bruise. Seungwoo feels more than satisfied with himself.

“Leave. You _do not_ want to know what happens if you don’t.” He growls. The man seems to contemplate his options, but once he catches Seungwoo’s gaze, he scurries out of the alley. Seungwoo lets out the breath he was holding before he’s focusing his attention on Jinhyuk.

The moment he turns to the younger, Jinhyuk is falling into his arms, burying his head in Seungwoo’s shoulder. He whispers a small _Thank you_ against his collarbone, voice still shaky but not as fearful as before. Seungwoo’s arms slide around his hips, pulling him closer.

“Are you alright?” He wants to know.

“It’s okay. You came before he could do anything extreme.” Jinhyuk sounds sure, so Seungwoo doesn’t question him further. Instead, he tightens the grip he has on the younger, trying to tell Jinhyuk that he’s always there when he needs him.

They hold each other for a while before Jinhyuk removes his arms from Seungwoo. But he doesn’t step back. And neither does Seungwoo, his fingers still lingering on Jinhyuk’s sides. Their faces are unbelievable close, and Seungwoo _really_ hopes that he isn’t imagining the way Jinhyuk is looking at his lips. Subconsciously, he runs his tongue over them, and the motion seems to pull Jinhyuk from his trance. The younger steps back, giving him a soft smile.

“We should go back, maybe look for Wooseok and Seungyoun. I’d like to go home.” His voice sounds normal again, there’s nothing out of the ordinary. So Seungwoo suppresses the urge to just kiss him and sparks up the small moment between them as a part of his imagination. He reciprocates Jinhyuk’s smile and together, they walk back to the club.

**winter**

The first time they kiss, it’s winter.

There is only one week left until christmas and the city is covered by a thin layer of snow. It’s sunday night, shortly after 1am, and he and Jinhyuk are on their way to Seungwoo’s flat after karaoke with Seungyoun, Wooseok, and some of their other friends. Jinhyuk invited himself over, and it only took his signature sunshine smile for Seungwoo to agree. But right now, he regrets ever saying yes.

When the second snowball hits him in the face, Jinhyuk’s giggles turn into maniacal laughter, and Seungwoo asks himself where he got all that energy from when he didn’t even touch any alcohol or caffeine throughout the whole night.

“God, you should’ve seen your face.” The younger wheezes out. And that’s the last straw for Seungwoo.

Jinhyuk’s smile is wiped from his face the moment Seungwoo empties a handful of snow over his head, part of it slipping into his jacket collar. For a moment, they both just look at each other, fire in their eyes. Then, a wicked grin breaks out on Jinhyuk’s face.

“This is war now.” He whispers before he _literally_ jumps Seungwoo, bringing them both down to the cold, wet ground.

For a while, they are just rolling around in the snow, laughing and bickering like little kids, neither of them ready to give up. It’s only after Seungwoo pins Jinhyuk down that they stop, looking at each other with bright smiles on their faces.

“I win.” Seungwoo says, raising an eyebrow, clearly challenging Jinhyuk to disagree. But the younger just shrugs, beaming up at Seungwoo, who’s having trouble controlling the urge to lean down and claim Jinhyuk’s lips. But he looks so ethereal, with that happy glint in his eyes and small pieces of snow in his disheveled hair. He doesn’t realise he’s leaning down until he can feel Jinhyuk’s breath on his lips, and he abruptly stops.

“You can do it, you know?” Jinhyuk whispers after a moment of silence, sunshine smile still on his lips. Seungwoo’s confused, doesn’t know what the younger is talking about. A bewildered _What?_ is everything he’s capable of.

“You can kiss me. I’d probably say _Thank you_ if you do.” That’s all the reassurance Seungwoo needs, and then he’s bridging the last centimeters between them. It’s nothing much, just a touch of their lips, but it feels so unbelievable _right_ that Seungwoo can’t stop himself from smiling into it. He detaches himself a moment later and chuckles when Jinhyuk looks up at him with big puppy eyes, a small pout on his face.

“Don’t look at me like that! As much as I enjoyed kissing you, we’re still in public. And even though it’s late, I really don’t want someone to come out of nowhere and see us doing _this_.” Seungwoo explains, his amused grin never leaving his face. He stands up, removes the snow from his coat and his jeans, and holds out his hand to pull Jinhyuk to his feet.

“Thanks.” The younger mumbles, his bright smile turning into a small, bashful one.

“For helping you up or for the kiss?” Seungwoo teases, and there’s a warmth in his heart when he sees pink dusting Jinhyuk’s cheeks. Seungwoo resists the urge to just pull him closer and kiss him again.

“Maybe both.” The younger answers, grinning at him, before he looks down at their hands and interlaces their fingers. It’s just a little thing, but it makes Seungwoo’s heart beat faster and his smile even bigger. He truly feels like this is the happiest he’s ever been.

When Jinhyuk looks up again, there’s an unbelievable soft smile on his lips and for Seungwoo, it’s like he could burst from affection. He’s undeniably in love with the boy in front of him, and he thinks that nothing will ever change that. For a moment, Seungwoo ignores what he said to Jinhyuk just moments ago, and presses a small, lingering kiss to the younger’s cheek.

It’s a promise for more.


End file.
